


Highway To Hell

by KateJohnson2020



Series: To Hell and Back [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: This story will divert from actual happenings in the award winning show Supernatural. There will also be many spoilers and I will do my best to remain on season for each spoiler. If you do not wish to have any events spoiled for you, I highly recommend watching the show in its entirety and then coming back to read my story.Dean has one rule, don't work with demons. He has broken that rule many times, but this time is far different. Is he falling for her? A hunter and a demon, it could never work out. Could he love her after constant betrayals and other pressures?
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: To Hell and Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186262





	1. We Don't Work With Demons

"You're a demon?"  
"No, wait! Please!"  
"Sam, don't!"  
"I never wanted this. I've been living in peace with humans for thirteen years. Please, just let me finish this hunt and I'll go and never return."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, brows furrowed. Sam wanted to ice her and Dean knew this, but they had to let her live. They were in the woods about this subject and she held all the answers. They all agreed to regroup back at her apartment and they followed her Yukon closely in their Impala. She owned the entire top floor of the expensive apartment complex downtown with four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms.

"How can you afford this?" Sam asked.  
"It belonged to the owner of this body. She made her peace and I've been living in her wake ever since."  
"You killed her and nobody's come looking?"  
"No. She had just slit her wrists," she sighed, rolling up her sleeves. "When I possessed her, it gave her life. She begged me to let her go while I was possessing her. After hearing that enough times in your own head, you tend to give in. I let her pass peacefully. She had no family and she had a high paying job that I work at for her, as promised."  
“Yeah, what job?”  
“Therapist. Dr. Reynolds at your service,” she sighed, taking a seat at her desk.  
“That’s great, a demon therapist.”  
“You could say I know a thing or two about tortured souls. Thirsty? The fridge and bar are fully stocked.”  
“Don’t mind if I do,” Dean smiled, grabbing a bottle from behind the bar.  
“If you’ll both excuse me, I need to wash the blood off my hide. Make yourselves comfy. though.”

Dean sat on her lush couch and relaxed, his whiskey in hand, as Dr. Reynolds strolled to her room. She left the door open and the way she had her floor length mirror angled, Dean could watch her as she undressed. She rolled down her torn jeans and peeled off her black tank top to reveal that her torso was riddled with scars. He almost jumped in his skin as she used her demonic power to tilt the mirror back, hiding her figure away from his gaze. He chuckled to himself as the water started to run.

“Dean,” Sam sighed.  
“What?”

The group rested for the night and gathered up all the information they could. Dr. Reynolds even had a map of where the Skinwalker frequents. They went to hunt it during the day and in no time they were done. They all shook hands and said their goodbyes but as Dr. Reynolds started unpacking her camping equipment, Dean felt a question rise up.

“What are you doing?”  
“Well, it’s such a nice night and now that I know the Skinwalkers gone, I have nothing to fear when camping.”  
“There’s still a hell of a lot more monsters out there, you know.”  
“I know,” she smiled, tapping her trunk. “Thanks to you guys I can be a little more prepared.”  
“Dean,” Sam called out.  
“Take care of yourself Dr. Reynolds.”  
“It’s Mia, by the way. In case you need something to moan in the late hours by yourself.”

Dean licked his bottom lip and chuckled before turning away and heading home with Sam. When they entered the old farm house, Emily, Sam’s girlfriend, jumped on him and started kissing his lips right away. The older brother chuckled to himself and returned to his bedroom so the happy couple could reunite. As he turned on the radio, not wanting to hear, he hummed along to Smoke on the Water. He propped his head up on his arm and got comfortable on the old flannel blanket Bobby gave him a while back. Dean missed Bobby and he thought he should give him a call in the morning. As he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, Dean had flashes of memories. He remembered Hell but in between the memories of horror, he had flashes of the girl, the demon he hunted with. Her brown hair, her pale skin, her scars, but most of all he remembered her eyes.

“Mia,” he moaned in his sleep.

Morning came. Sam and Emily went for a run while Dean trotted down stairs to find some leftovers. The door opened and shut which brought him to rise from his crouched position and start the coffee pot.

“If you’re hungry Dean, all you have to do is ask,” Emily huffed.  
“Didn’t the two of you work out last night?”  
“It’s healthy for you,” Sam replied, running up the stairs.  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
“Just sit down and watch some TV. I’ll make you something to eat in about a half hour.”  
“But you don’t take long to shower.”  
“I know.”  
“Oh my god, again? Screw it, I’m going out for breakfast.”

Dean hopped into the Impala and tapped along to the beat of Metallica as he drove to the local diner. When he strolled in to place an order, he looked around the restaurant for an empty booth. He then recognized a familiar face. She smiled and waved at her hunter buddy before tapping the table, asking him to join her.

“Dean, hey! Good to see you again.”  
“Mia?”


	2. The Virgin Demon

“Dean, hey! Good to see you again.”  
“Mia?”  
“Have a seat, order something.”  
“Thought you said I’d never see you again,” he smirked, sitting across from her.  
“Thought you guys were gonna take off after the hunt.”  
“Well we might live around here.”  
“Hunting pays that well, huh?”  
“It has its perks,” he chuckled. “Nah, Sammy’s dating a doctor. It’s her house and she was gracious enough to let me stay.”  
“How sweet of her. Anyway, this is my favorite place for breakfast.”  
“Hey, Mia,” the waiter smiled.  
“Hi, Chad. How’s your mom?”  
“She’s good. I didn’t know you ugh...you had a boyfriend.”  
“Not my boyfriend.”  
“Oh. Great. I mean ugh...ahem, what are ya having?”

The two placed their orders and continued their little conversation. As they got comfortable, Castiel showed up out of nowhere.

“Hello, Dean,” he grumbled.  
“Cas,” he nodded. “Mia this is Cas, Cas this is Mia.”  
“We’ve met,” she smiled.  
“What?”  
“I assisted in crossing over Ava’s soul,” he explained. “Ava was the previous owner of this vessel.”  
“Okay> Well, what do you want?”  
“You all need to leave this town immediately.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s about to be destroyed.”  
“No. No, we’re not doing this crap again, Cas. Tell me what’s going on!”  
“Somebody, some witch, is trying to raise Lucifer.”  
“What about the 66 seals?”  
“Apparently they think they can raise Lucifer without breaking anymore of them.”  
“The blood sacrifice,” Mia whispered.  
“Here’s your order,” Chad smiled, passing out plates. “Oh! I didn’t realize your boyfriend-”  
“Not my boyfriend, Chad. No, he doesn’t want anything. Thank you for breakfast.”  
“Blood sacrifice?” Dean asked.  
“On Halloween night during the crest of the blood moon, if a woman’s body is given over voluntarily in Lucifer’s service...it’s said he will rise to take her and grant her everything she has ever deserved and then some.”  
“What does he get in return?”  
“He gets to roam the earth and turn it into his old stomping grounds. All of his servants, and I mean his true servants, will snap into line and become his army to wreak whatever havoc he has planned.”  
“Why didn’t you mention any of this?”  
“I told you, I never wanted this. I serve no man nor deity and Lucifer is a big one that I flip a huge middle finger to.”  
“Okay, where do we find this suicidal virgin?”  
“Suicidal? Oh, I never said she would kill herself. The blood sacrifice involves the tearing of a hymen.”  
“A virgin who saved herself for the devil? You realize how crazy that sounds, right?”  
“Crazier than angels, demons, or skinwalkers?”  
“Alright, I see your point. So Cas, you know about the witch, where is she?”  
“Searching for a virgin.”  
“Well, let’s give her one,” Mia sighed.  
“No way,” Dean chuckled.  
“What? Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I’ve committed every possible sin.”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“We’re running out of time, Dean.”  
“Okay, fine! Just do what you have to. Sammy and I won’t be far behind.”  
“The witch’s name is Eve,” Cas explained. “She’s a...counselor of sorts.”

Mia dressed in her most conservative clothes before joining the SAA group. Everyone started telling their stories and she felt herself blush at their desires. She was nervous and this was exactly what Eve wanted. When it got to her turn, Mia was almost afraid to speak up.

“It’s alright, Mia,” Eve explained, looking at her name badge. “You’re safe here.”  
“M-my name is Mia a-and I’ve never...ahem, I have n-never actually ugh...I’ve never done sex.”  
“Had sex,” Eve corrected her.  
“R-right. Anyway, I’ve n-never had it...b-but I really want to. I-I met this boy-this man a-and...he makes me...uhm-”  
“Horny?”  
“Y-yeah. I have...improper thoughts...a lot of them.”  
“Thank you, Mia. That was very brave of you to share. Let’s stop there and regroup next Thursday, hmm? Mia, I’d like to speak with you privately.”  
“H-have I done something wrong?”  
“No! No, not at all. I just think you would benefit from private sessions. Let’s meet tomorrow night at my home office, okay?”  
“Y-your home office?”  
“Yes. Here’s the address. I look forward to speaking with you.”


	3. Patterns

“Right behind you,” Dean nodded.  
“Okay but if I start howling like a banshee, you two just save yourselves. Sam doesn’t need to lose another girlfriend and you don’t need to die again.”  
“Mia wait, how do you know so much about us?”  
“Demons talk.”  
“Alright, let’s stop Lucifer from coming topside,” Sam smiled.

Mia dusted off her jeans before grabbing the pie from the back seat of her Yukon and strolling up to the lavish estate. She rang the doorbell and almost jumped when the porch light came on. She smiled at Eve and handed her the pie before being asked to remove her shoes. She kicked off her boots and entered the dark foyer before being bashed in the back of the head with a heavy object.

\-----MIA’S POV-----

“Ugh,” I groaned, trying to peel my eyes open.  
“Take it easy,” Eve called out. “Your body is adjusting to consciousness again.”  
“Wh-where am I? Why am I so cold?”  
“Don’t struggle so much. We don’t want the body to be damaged.”  
“Wh-where’s the moon? Is it peaked yet?”  
“How do you…? You’re the demon that’s supposed to stop me? Ha!”  
“Surprise,” I smiled. “Could you have at least picked a more conservative dress? I feel like a slutty angel in this thing.”  
“That’s the point. Well, the lore doesn’t say that the woman has to be human. Wonder how Lucifer will react to this?”  
“The lore does say that I have to be willing, and I’m not about to give myself up to the king of all sin.”  
“Oh, you will when I show you what I have to bargain with.”

Eve dragged a young blonde out from behind a head stone. She held a knife to the girl’s throat and kicked her legs in, forcing her to kneel on the ground. She then tied the girl to a chair the same way she tied me up. I was confused but Eve explained that this was Emily.

“Sam’s girlfriend? So what, are you gonna kill her? I know so many ways to drag her out of heaven and hell.”  
“Not quite. You either offer yourself up to Lucifer, or I offer Emily up to him just for fun in which case you’ll offer yourself up out of guilt. I win both ways.”  
“Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain?”  
“Lucifer will set the world on the right path. The path to true freedom. I’m surprised you’re not on our side.”  
“I’m on the side that offers the real freedom of choice.”  
“Hmm, you remind me of somebody.”  
“Who?”  
“Me,” Ruby announced before charging in with the demon blade.

I struggled against the restraints before Dean came to untie me. Sam tried to untie Emily when another demon, a helper of Eve’s, flung him across the cemetery. I stretched my hand out and tried pulling the demon out of the body, but I was knocked on my ass by Ruby being tossed into me. I shoved her off and tried to get to Emily when the unforgettable sound of metal slicing into flesh rang in everyone’s ears. I stopped dead in my tracks as I watched the red pool out from her stomach. Eve called my bluff...there was nothing I could do to save her. I forced myself to snap out of it and looked at the small fights breaking out around me. I felt a surge of power flowing through my veins and I acted on it.

“Enough!” I shouted, forcing everyone to the ground. “Eve, you have inflicted a world of pain on my friend. For that, I am sending your soul straight to Alastair. You wanted to be Lucifer’s toy so bad, well Alastair will show you how the devil really likes to play. Enjoy being a chew toy for the next thousand years.”

I then snapped her neck with the twitch of my middle finger. I twitched my other fingers and sent her little demon helpers straight back to the pit. I turned to see Sam on his knees, crawling to his girlfriend. She was practically hyperventilating, the blade pierced the vital organs in her stomach.

“Sam?” she huffed.  
“Emily, I’m so sorry-”  
“Shh. There’s no pain, Sam. I only feel cold. It’s okay. I love you.”  
“Emily. Don’t. Please. Bring her back!”  
“I can’t do that, Sam.”  
“You said you-”  
“I could bring her back if it was a spell like what Eve was planning on doing. Her soul it...I can’t reach it. I’m so sorry.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----

Sam and Dean had spent a couple days at my place to mourn but when their friend Bobby gave them a call about demonic omens popping up around Oregon, they had to go. I helped them pack up and let them out of my apartment complex before saying goodbye. As I turned to head back upstairs, something told me to turn around. I spun around to see Dean looking at me, a somber smile on his face. I smiled back before waving goodbye and heading back upstairs. I then got a phone call from an old friend in California to help them with a video. I smiled and instantly started packing my bags.


	4. Lucifer Rising

I shifted around a bit in the lingerie, a little nervous. When they secured my mesh skirt, I felt a bit more confident. I situated my hands in the fingerless black gloves and turned to see my sexy self in the mirror. I fussed with my long, brown hair a bit and smiled as my friend dragged me onto the set. Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry started to play.

“Seriously, Liz?” I giggled.  
“What?”  
“You said we were doing a video shoot.”  
“We are! I got permission from Buckcherry to do the whole thing.”  
“Okay,” I sighed. “Gimme the staff. I’ll use it as a microphone.”

The basic idea was that the character I was dressed as was a ‘gothic’ lesbian musician and Liz, my friend, was a psycho groupie. I used the staff as a microphone and started singing along as she came from behind me and wrapped her hands around my throat. I spun around and placed my hand on her throat then forced her down onto the bed. As I was crawling over her and licking her neck, I heard a familiar sarcastic voice echo on the set.

“Damn. Playing for the other team, huh?”  
“Dean?” I asked, sitting up to face the hunter. “Cut! Everybody take five.”  
“Didn’t think I’d find you all the way out here. Sammy and I are on another hunt.”  
“We gotta stop bumping into each other like this,” I giggled. “This is my friend Liz. She’s a music video director and we’re working on a cover video for Buckcherry.”  
“Nice to meet you,” he smiled, shaking her hand. “Say, how’s about you and me grab something to eat after the video. I got some time.”  
“Sure! We’ll be done after a few more takes, okay? You’re welcome to stay and watch.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----

“So, what kind of case brings you out to California?”  
“More demonic omens. Somebody is trying to free Lucifer.”  
“Still? I thought Eve-”  
“Nah, she was just a distraction. Turns out her name wasn’t even Eve and the real Eve is apparently whooping some demon ass in hell.”  
“How do you...Ruby?”  
“Yeah. Sammy keeps her close but I don’t trust her.”  
“I don’t either. Something feels off about her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She was one of Lilith’s best demons. She was always front and center for any task. Any time somebody needed to be tortured, Ruby volunteered. Now she’s gone peaceful? It just doesn’t make sense.”  
“Well isn’t that what you’re doing?”  
“No. I was the quiet demon. I always hid in the back and built my power on my own without torturing souls. The moment the gates opened though, I was the first one out.”  
“You were there when the gates opened?”  
“I walked out alongside your dad.”  
“Really?”  
“Mm-hmm. I never thought he belonged since his last moment was spent sacrificing himself for you and Sam. His sons. It was an honorable death.”  
“Okay.”  
“Too much?”  
“Too much. Anyways, apparently this Lilith is trying to break six seals to free Lucifer. Nobody knows which six she’s gonna break though.”  
“Hmm. I’m not doing anything, you know and the only thing better than one demon is two.”  
“Are you sure you two can play nice?”  
“Probably not.”  
“Welcome aboard,” he chuckled, extending a hand.

I waltzed around the house and read through a couple books on demonology. Surprisingly, these were very accurate. I sighed and turned to see Bobby and Dean entering the room, stoic expressions on their faces. I smiled and willingly brought myself to sit in the chair Bobby made with a demon’s trap in the seat. I then willingly latched one arm into the wrist cuff on the chair.

“How romantic,” I chuckled.  
“We got one demon, we don’t need another,” Bobby groaned.  
“She could help us-”  
“That’s what Sam said about Ruby and now he’s trapped like a rat.”  
“You what?” I asked.  
“Bobby...it’s way too quiet.”  
“I’ll just wait here while you chain your brother up like a dog.”  
“Mia, don’t.”

I sat through the whole event and when things were quiet again, Dean made some burgers. I didn’t press him on the matter any further and ended up falling asleep in the chair. I woke to the sound of Dean and Bobby arguing. I heard Ruby’s name being tossed around and I knew what had happened. She let him out. Bobby uncuffed me and I slapped Dean right across the face.

“You chained him up? You treated him like an animal, like dirt!”  
“What was I supposed to do?” he groaned.  
“Talk to him! Dean, look...I know you haven’t worked with addicts before but sometimes, tough love doesn’t work. Now he’s off gallivanting with that bitch.”  
“So what? Alright, he walked out of that room, he closed that door!”  
“Like when he wanted to better himself by heading off to college?”  
“That’s not fair.”  
“Not fair? Not fair! What about this life is fair, Dean? I’m possessing the dead body of a woman who committed suicide because she never felt love! Her family ostracized her so she went to school to become a doctor. She wanted to make sure nobody else felt her pain but she lost her fight! I made her passing easy, but she’s not the only one who has felt like that. You pushed him away when he needed you, Dean! He is dying with Ruby. You can’t just turn your back on him like that because you are just helping him dig his grave.”  
“I hate to break up this little therapy session, but I found your brother.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----

“You’re too late,” she smirked.  
“Doesn’t matter to me,” I smiled, grabbing the bitch by the throat. “And lookie here, I’m stronger than you.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“I drained you,” Sam scoffed.  
“Get out of here, guys...Lucifer’s coming.”  
“But-”  
“Dean, go!”  
“Come on,” Sam groaned.

Suddenly, they were gone. Cas must’ve interfered. I looked on as the portal continued to rip open and the bright light shone through the old convent. I could hear him speaking to me as well as Ruby and she started to giggle. I let her go and we were both brought to kneel in the face of our father. She kept her head bowed out of respect, but I looked upon his wretched face.

“Father,” I sighed.  
“Mia,” he replied in his usual hushed voice. “So disrespectful, always so disobedient, and yet you still kneel before me. And Ruby. Always respectful and obedient. Yet you kneel before me, weak.”  
“W-what?”  
“You have failed me-”  
“But I got Sam to Lilith. I got him to ice the bitch!”  
“And he got away.”  
“Noooo!”

I grabbed the demon blade from my boot for some self defense and ran. I couldn’t see anything in the bright white light that emanated from the portal, but it didn’t matter. I ran and ran as far as I could and as soon as I was out of the convent, I heard an explosion. I was thrown about thirty feet from where I was running and I smacked my head on a tree.

When I came to, it was raining. I rose to my feet and limped away to a bus stop. I paid for him to take me to a motel where I could get cleaned up and get back on my feet. After changing and having a warm meal, I pulled out my cellphone to text Dean, but I was knocked on my ass again.

“What the hell?”  
“Hello, Mia.”  
“Malphas,” I gasped.  
“Miss me, darling?”  
“I’ve been looking for you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I remember all the fun we had down by the gates and I’ve been looking into some new places up here to have fun. Starting with the Winchesters.”  
“Malphas-”  
“Shut up!” he shouted, cutting off his henchman. “Continue, pet.”  
“They got their asses handed to them by Ruby, so they won’t trust me. Not right away. I gotta earn their trust back.”  
“How much time do you need?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“I’ll give you thirty days and if you have not brought those two before me in thirty days-”  
“It’s my ass, I know.”  
“Find them. Your thirty days starts then.”

I sighed when he vanished with the henchmen and finally had a moment to myself. I texted Dean right away to ask how he was holding up. I didn’t expect a phone call.

“Where did you go?” he asked.  
“I held off Ruby for a while. For some reason Lucifer let me go.”  
“He just let you live? I’m supposed to believe that?”  
“Look, Dean I’m not asking for blind faith, here! I know you can’t trust me right now and that’s why I didn’t immediately come looking for you. Look, just deal with whatever you and Sam need to deal with and...well, I better be on your speed dial.”

I hung up the phone and brought myself to sit at the table, sighing. I looked up at where I assumed God must’ve been and began to cry. Great, now their lives are on the line.


	5. Time Is Running Out

Back to my apartment complex it was. As I was chopping up a steak, I got a text message asking for some lore on demons. Good to know I was their personal encyclopedia. I texted Dean back some information with a smiling face emoji. It wasn’t much, but it was a step in the right direction. Soon another text came through, then another, and another. Pretty soon, Dean and I were messaging each other all day, every day.

\-----WEEKS PASS-----  
\-----3 DAYS LEFT-----

“Hey, beautiful,” Dean spoke softly through the phone.  
“Have you been drinking?”  
“No...yes. What do you expect? It’s the apocalypse and apparently Sam is Lucifer’s vessel, so...what the hell, right?”  
“Dean...is that club music I hear? Where are you?”  
“I don’t know. Something like the gold horse?”  
“The Golden Pony...Dean you’re really at a strip club? I’ll be there in ten minutes to rescue your sorry ass.”  
“My ass is not sorry.”  
“Uh huh,” I giggled, hanging up. “Drinking away your troubles, that’s a good sign.”

I paid my cover fee to get past the bouncer and almost pissed myself laughing at Dean. He had somehow managed to convince the dancers to let him on the pole. Fortunately he was still dressed. I smiled at the pretty blonde who pointed him out and asked if I was here to take him home. I nodded and she let me on stage. I tossed one arm over my shoulder and practically dragged him out to my car. He fell asleep on my couch not too long after and I left a trash can next to him just in case. The next morning, I made a big, greasy breakfast with coffee and orange juice. I noticed he had fallen on the floor and I kicked his boot to wake him up.

“Kelly Clarkson!” he shouted, waking up.  
“Nope. Just your friendly neighborhood demon. Me. Eat up.”  
“Thanks? How did I-”  
“You went out to a strip club last night and drank everything they had on the shelf. Now, I know you’re not the talking type...but if you want to, I’ll be working on some things in my home office down the hall.”  
“I wanna talk,” he sighed.  
“Okay. Talk.”  
“Sam is Lucifer’s vessel...and apparently, I’m Michael’s.”  
“They need skin suits to duke it out. If not, the world would be destroyed in the process and nobody would get to ‘inherit the earth.’”  
“Oh. Well, everyone is thinking Sam is gonna say yes to Lucifer-”  
“Don’t say yes to Michael. Whatever happens, Lucifer and Michael should not fight. Neither of them should rule the world but they seem to think that whoever wins will dominate the world and remake it in their perfect image.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”  
“When we first met, neither of you had any inklings of this ‘prophecy.’ I thought it was just stories the demons would tell to make themselves feel better. I’m sorry, Dean. I wish I could tell you everything will be okay but I can’t see the future. What I do know is you and Sam need to face this head on,” I smiled, placing a hand on his knee.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If the world goes down, let it be known that Sam and Dean Winchester went down with it, but they went down their way. They went down swinging, just the way their daddy taught them.”

Something washed over me and I stood to pull him close as the smell of whiskey filled my nostrils straight from his mouth. I whimpered from the feeling of my lips gingerly brushing against Dean’s while his hands slid down the curve of my back. My breathing quickened and my heart rate rapidly increased. I was not inexperienced in sex, but Dean had some notches in his belt and I so desperately wanted to find out. I opened my eyes as he held my chin and tilted my head so I could look into his eyes. His brow had furrowed and this sent chills down my spine. My throat was running dry as I felt him step closer to me, we were now inches apart. He swallowed hard before pressing his lips to mine and I moaned against him.

I was practically trembling as I ran my fingers into his hair. I rocked myself against him and he hoisted me onto the counter top. I slowly stripped him of his jacket and he unbuttoned my blouse. He parted from me to look into my eyes as the white fabric fell from my skin. I’m sure my breasts were swelling from the anticipation of being touched. I grabbed the hem of Dean’s black t-shirt and he raised his arms so I could remove it. I kissed from his anti-possession tattoo across to his other pectoral muscle which caused him to moan at my actions as he leaned his head back, enjoying my lips on his skin.

His hands were warm against my back as he expertly unclasped my bra. I leaned up to kiss him while his fingers brushed against my arms as he lowered my bra before tossing it across the room. He let my tongue slip past his lips before he pulled me against him and carried me to my bedroom. I gasped as my now heated skin touched the cold silk of my blankets. Dean kissed his way down my torso, each of his hands squeezing my breasts as he nibbled on my waist. He started unbuttoning my jeans and I started to whine. He looked me in the eyes as he removed my pants and then his own. It was so hot.

“Dean,” I whimpered.  
“Yes, beautiful?” Oh, how I loved the pet name he had for me.  
“P-please. Don’t make me wait.”  
“Okay,” he nodded, rolling on the condom. “Are you sure you’re ready?”  
“Yes. Are you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Aaah,” I moaned as he pushed himself inside me.

Dean squeezed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth at the feeling of being fully sheathed inside me. He held still for a moment and he used this time he gave us to kiss me again. Our tongues wrestled for a time and then it happened, he pulled himself out and thrust right back in. I pulled myself out of the kiss and moaned loudly. He used his lips against the curve of my neck as he pumped into me.

“Oh my god!” I moaned, rolling my head back.  
“Fuck, you’re tight.”  
“Perks of demonism, I guess,” I giggled.  
“Oh my god. Are you...are you gripping me?”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Hell yes. Please don’t stop.”

I contracted my walls super hard as he continued grinding into me like a dancer from Magic Mike. I inhaled sharply as he grabbed my hips and angled them up so he could rub against my clit. I could feel myself involuntarily contracting and I couldn’t help but cling to him. My nails dug into his skin as I moaned over his shoulder. I then bit into his neck as he found my g-spot.

“Fuck!” he shouted.  
“Sorry, was that too hard?”  
“No. Oh god, that was perfect. Do it again.”  
“Mm,” I moaned into his skin.  
“Oh, my fucking god!”

His hands squeezed my hips hard enough to leave bruises on my body. I leaned my head back and started moaning his name over and over as he worked me harder. He bit into my neck and began to suck against the teeth marks he clearly made. I started panting harder and harder as the pleasure in my throbbing pussy was building and building. He ran his hands up my arms and interlaced my fingers with his as my hands rested against my pillows. We both started to sweat and after a few more thrusts, we both reached our climax.

“Oh my god, you are amazing,” I moaned.  
“I gotta know-”  
“Yes, you’re far better than any demon I’ve ever been with.”  
“Hell yeah,” he chuckled.

When I woke up, it was still dark. I didn’t even realize I had fallen asleep. I rolled over to see Dean snoozing comfortably. I sighed at my grumbling stomach and pulled on some panties and Dean’s t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. I cleaned up the mess from this morning and started digging through the fridge to make myself a sandwich when an all too familiar voice sent a cold chill down my spine.

“Hello, pet. Didn’t figure you for the Suzie-home-maker after sex. Nice place.”  
“Get out.”  
“Sure, right after I take my presents.”  
“Sam isn’t here and Dean...you can’t touch either of them. The deals off, Malphas.”  
“Malphas? Deal?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, Dean,” Malphas chuckled, “didn’t you know that she was playing you? You see, she works for me...my own little obedient slut. She had thirty days to gain your trust and lead me to you.”  
“Mia?”  
“D-Dean, I-”  
“Get out of here,” a british accent called out.  
“Crowley?” Malphas asked.  
“Go, now!” he shouted.

He approached me and placed a hand on my forehead and just like that, I was in a cold, dark cell. I had no chains, but when I tried to open the cellar door, I couldn’t pull it back. I even tried using my demon juice, but I couldn’t. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, resting my arms on my knees. I sighed deeply as I realized how much I must have hurt Dean. How could he ever forgive me?


	6. The Helper, The Scorned, The Soulless

\-----MIA’S POV-----

I awoke to the sounds of screaming from the damned. I knew instantly where I was as that sound was all too familiar. I looked out my window and saw an immeasurably steep drop. If anyone tried to escape, surely they would die from the fall, demon or not. The slam of a cellar door startled me and I turned to see him standing there. The demon who saved me.

“Crowley, was it?”  
“Yes. Pleasure. Come, we have work to do.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
“You will because I can help your Winchesters.”

I closed my eyes for a moment, irritated by his words, before slowly following behind him. I was trying my hardest to pull Dean’s t-shirt down to my thighs when I was handed some jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt as well as a jacket and some boots. I was directed to a bathroom and got changed before freshening myself up. I left the bathroom and heard a whistle from Crowley. I smacked him across the face for the outburst.

“How dare you even think-”  
“All I’m saying,” he explained, “is the kid’s got taste. The brown curly hair must’ve drawn him in, but those eyes are the real hook, line, and sinker.”  
“I’m not even sure if I should say thank you to that. What do you need me for, anyways?”  
“Well, you ran the torture operations for new arrivals-”  
“No. I won’t do that again.”  
“Oh, I think you will. Because you get to torture demons this time, not human souls.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I need information. That’s all you need to know. While you man your post, you’ll be given food, water, a room, and all the comforts of home you once knew. I’ll even let you pop a peak in on Dean every now and then.”  
“What about the apocalypse?”  
“I’m doing all I can to stop the apocalypse, love. Trust me, I don’t want neither Sam nor Lucifer ruling Hell.”

I sighed and sat with my thoughts for a moment when an intoxicating aroma filled my nostrils. Pizza bagels? Was he really bribing me with pepperoni pizza bagels? Whatever, I sat across from Crowley and ate the mini bagels and we both ate in silence. It was then that I agreed to his proposal and he smiled before telling me I would start tomorrow.

\-----DEAN’S POV-----

“Dean?” Sam called out, entering the apartment.  
“Over here,” I sighed, drinking a beer.  
“You okay?”  
“I don’t know, man.”  
“Tell me again exactly what happened.”  
“I got drunk after the whole...Ruby thing. I don’t remember much until I woke up on her couch. We confided in each other and...I don’t know if it was the hangover talking or just because she’s pretty...but we had sex. Next thing I knew some punk-ass demon named Malphas said she was supposed to deliver us to him. Then Crowley showed up and zapped her and Malphas away.”  
“Maybe we should call Bobby. Have him look up Malphas.”  
“What?” I scoffed.  
“Just to see if he actually has some kind of leverage on her or if he was lying,” Sam explained.  
“Why would we do that?”  
“Because I can tell you like her.”  
“What? Come on man, you know my rule-”  
“Yeah, the one that you broke.”  
“What?”  
“Dean, you slept with her-”  
“Enough! Okay, enough. Go call Bobby.”

\-----MIA'S POV-----

"You know, the Winchesters will find me and break me out of here."  
"Oh, I plan on it. Until then," he whispered in my ear, "do the job you were given."  
"You sicken me."  
"Oh, I doubt that."

He was right, as was I. He made me feel ill and at the same time, there was something oddly attractive about him. Maybe it was the accent. I rolled my eyes and continued my job, getting little to no information today. When I was done, I went to wash the red slick off of my hands and gasped at a pair of larger hands coming to rest over mine.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are when working?" he whispered into my ear.  
"W-what is it you want? Crowley." I stuttered, my voice a little softer than I'd prefer.  
"I think you know, love," he replied, pulling my hair back. "Has Dean had a bite of this little demon cake?"  
Silence  
"Oh, he has. Tell me, how did he compare to your previous play things, hmm?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Tell me to stop if you don't want this."

I looked into the mirror and saw the scene unfolding before me. Crowley's lips tracing up the curve of my neck, his hands running up my arms, dragging the blood along with them, my breast partially falling out of my low-cut shirt. It turned me on more than I'd like to admit. I spun around to try and slap him, but he caught my arm and looked deep into my eyes. And then I kissed him.

\-----TIME LAPSE-----  
\-----SE 6: EP 10-----  
\-----DEAN'S POV-----

Sam went to go call Castiel and I paced back and forth in the abandoned house. It had been months since I last spoke to her and...I still had her picture on my phone. I would still call and wait for her voicemail, just to hear her voice. I quickly put my phone away as Sam and Cas entered the house. We set up the ritual but…

“It’s not working,” Cas sighed. “Crowley’s hidden from me.”  
“Well, looks like we’re gonna have to try this the hard way,” I sighed.

We went looking through Samuel’s shed for something, anything that might help. We weren’t really trying to be quiet but I’ll admit it did shock us all that he came out. He was armed but put the weapon down when he saw it was us.

“What do you want?”  
“We wanna know where Crowley is.”  
“Even if I knew, why would I tell you?”  
“Because you’re our grandfather.”  
“Samuel,” Sam explained, “I’m gonna get my soul back.”  
“Who says you can get it back?”  
“Me.”  
“I’d like to help, but I’m sorry.”  
“This is your grandson’s soul-”  
“I can’t!”  
“What’s wrong with you?” I asked. “You wanna work for Crowley?”

\-----MIA’S POV-----

"He was happy! He had the life he wanted with Lisa and Ben! And what do you do? Have Sam dragged out of the pit with no soul?"  
"It's a science and I failed chemistry class!”  
“God, you’re so fucking irritating!”  
“You know...you're different than the rest."  
"What?" I sniffled.  
"When did you die?"  
"About a year before I found Dean. I had heard of hunters before and although I lost my battle, I knew I could help keep people safe up there."  
"What was your occupation before you died?"  
"I was a witch."  
"And who did you serve?"  
"...Malphas."  
"Ah. Except, Malphas isn't the kind who steals souls...so, what killed you?"  
"I...I didn't think...I was praying…"  
"Lucifer took advantage of you and handed you over to Malphas because you were a pretty little virgin weren't you?"  
"Yeah," I sighed, turning away from the truth. “Yes. Lucifer handed the new demon virgin over to the only demon who finds joy in...taking a woman’s dignity. He took me by force and the entire time...I begged for my life. He offered me salvation if I brought him the Winchesters. When he saw I was actually working with them and hunting my fellow demons...he gave me thirty days or he would go right back to it.”  
"Mia...I'm sorry."  
"Ha! The king of hell feels sympathy for a demon."  
"For what it's worth, I didn't think of our time together as nothing."  
"I still feel guilty because..." I trailed off.  
"Look, when we're done, I'll send ya right back to Dean and the two of you can kiss and make up, alright?"  
"Forgive my mistrust, but I haven’t had good experiences in dealings with demons.”

I looked into the viewing portal and saw Sam and Dean looking for a way to find Crowley. Hell, they even went to Samuel. Now I was faced with a dilemma. Do I tell Crowley the Winchesters are looking for him or do I help them? I jumped when I heard the cellar door slam shut. It was Crowley. I stepped away from the portal to close it and sighed, my arms folded over my chest.

“Why am I still here?” I sighed.  
“There’s work to be done-”  
“I helped you-”  
“Stop. What were you watching through the portal?”  
“Why?”  
“The Winchesters. They’re here.”  
“Guess it’s time I peace out.”  
“Sorry, love. You and Meg are trapped in your vessels.”  
“No!”

I was grabbed by two men and carried down a long corridor. I was chained to a wall and screamed in anger before the cellar door slammed shut. I was trying to buck free from the chains when I heard them.

“Sam?” Dean called out.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m standing in pee.”  
“Consider yourself lucky.”  
“Yikes. You want forgiveness, find a priest.”  
“I just want you to understand-”  
“Oh, I understand...that you’re a liar. You talk about putting blood first, which is funny. You sound just like my dad.”  
“Ouch,” I whispered.  
“Difference is, he actually did!”  
“I am putting blood first.”  
“Oh, give me a break!”  
“Mary’s my blood! My daughter! Don’t come at me like I sold you out.”  
“They’re your grandsons, Samuel,” I whispered.  
“You sold out your own mother,” he continued. “It was her or Sam...and you chose Sam, plain and simple.”  
“Oh, that is such crap. You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandsons.”  
“See it how you want. I don’t even know what Sam is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You’re a stranger. No, really, tell me. What exactly are you supposed to be to me?”  
“I’ll tell you who I am. I’m the guy you never wanna see again. ‘Cause I’ll make it outta here, trust me. The next time you see me...I’ll be there to kill you.”


	7. I Can't Hurt You

\-----MIA’S POV-----

“I’ll tell you who I am. I’m the guy you never wanna see again. ‘Cause I’ll make it outta here, trust me. The next time you see me...I’ll be there to kill you.”  
“Jesus,” I gasped.  
“Mia?” Sam called out.  
“Hey, bud. Got any tricks up that flannel to get us out of here?”  
“Maybe one or two.”  
“Well, think fast because you don’t want to know what’s planned for Dean.”

Some time had passed and I heard the demons enter Sam’s cell. Straight away, he asked where Dean was. They said he was about to join him. Gosh, must they always talk a mean game? I then heard the talking stop, but Sam chuckled. He opened my cell and used the key from Crowley’s guards to set me free and I led him down the hall to where they tossed Dean. He was fighting with some ghouls and I was gonna help, but soulless Sam is far faster than me.

Now it was time to grab Meg. We saw her being tortured in her vaginal region but she laughed as soon as Dean showed up. I grabbed her clothes and helped her get dressed, the poor girl could barely stand. Dean pulled the fire alarm while Meg and I hid on the sidelines.

“So, to what do I owe the reach around?” he asked.  
“Crowley,” she smiled, strutting out.  
“Whore.”  
“Okay, you know what? The best tortures never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you.”  
“What can I do for you, Sam?” he asked, after recovering what sounded like a dose of lung cancer.  
“You know damn well. I want my soul back.”  
“And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam.”  
“Meg, “I thought, rolling my eyes.  
“Well?” he asked.  
“No.”  
“Meg.”  
“Aha. Ah. Blech. I can’t.”  
“Can’t or won’t?”  
“I said can’t, and I meant can’t, you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I’m good, but those two in there? Forget it.”  
“How do I know you’re not lying?”  
“You don’t.”  
“He’s not,” I sighed.  
“He is right,” Meg replied.

They handed Crowley over to Meg and she made sure she would be able to escape after killing him. If they didn’t hold up their deal, I would. We were best friends, after all. As soon as she stepped in the trap, Crowley knocked her down and took the knife for himself. He then used it to break the trap. Shit. He then flung the boys into the walls and aimed the knife at Meg as she tried to stop him.

“How did I know you would be involved?” he asked, looking at me.  
“I’m no slave,” I replied. “I’m not your puppet and I will not be controlled.”  
“Leave them alone,” Castiel announced, finally rejoining the party.  
“Castiel. Haven’t seen you all season. You the cavalry, now?”  
“I’d ease up on the sass, Crowley,” I smiled. “Look was Cas let out of the bag.”  
“Not possible,” he replied.  
“You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have.”  
“Cookie for you.”  
“Can you restore Sam’s soul, or not?”  
“I can’t.”

Cas then set the bones ablaze and Crowley vanished in flames, leaving the knife behind for the Winchesters. Meg smiled and I nodded, telling her to run. We all regrouped back at the Impala and I let the boys talk it out. When they were done feeling sorry for themselves and Sam stepped away, I slowly stepped up to the car.

“Saying sorry isn’t my strong suit,” I sighed. “But I am.”  
“I know, just...just get in the car. We’ll talk it out later.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----

Dean and I hadn’t spoke much and Bobby wouldn’t let me in his house. I understood, so I set up a cot on the front porch. Good thing demons don’t get cold. I had overheard everything about Dean’s deal with Death to get Sam’s soul back and although I didn’t agree, I had to let Dean do it. There was no way he would listen to me now, anyways.

Dean left and went to put on the ring while Bobby and I got set up for babysitting duty. I pretended to take a nap as I waited for him to return when, surprise, surprise, Sam’s off to make another deal. God, these Winchesters would lose Deal or No Deal so fast. I followed him to an abandoned warehouse only to over hear him talking to Balthazar. Instead of busting him, I listened and what I heard horrified me. Sam didn’t want his soul back and he was willing to hurt Bobby to make this possible. I had to warn him but as soon as I turned to leave...I couldn’t. There had to be a demon’s trap painted on the under side of the card board I was on.

“Sam. Let me out.”  
“No,” he replied.  
“Why don’t you want it back? I would love to have a soul again.”  
“I just don’t, okay!”  
“You’re gonna regret this.”

Then Sam was in the Impala and he took off. Fucking perfect. I sighed and sat down as I waited for somebody, anybody to release me. Jesus, I hope Bobby will be okay. Just as that thought popped into my mind, Meg showed her pretty little ass around me and I smiled.

“Wondered when I would see that smile again,” I giggled.  
“Need a hand?” she asked, ripping the cardboard.  
“Thanks. Kisses later?”  
“Always, babe.”

When I showed up to Bobby’s, I was horrified to see Sam dragging Bobby into his shed. Shit! He put salt in front of the door and windows. Dean pushed past me and went to knock him out. He dragged him back into the house while I united Bobby. We had a couple drinks and went to make sure Sam was safe. I agreed to stand watch while Dean went upstairs for a moment of peace. Little did he know, Death was witing for him.

I leaned against the wall as I listened in on their conversation. Death was such a smooth talker, it was almost like ASMR listening to them chat. I almost dozed off until I heard Dean running down the stairs. Bobby opened the door and I could see Death putting the soul back into Sam’s body. I grabbed onto Dean’s arm in horror at the sound of pain he made. Unfortunately for him, he had to got through it twice since Cas had to check that it was there.

“Poor baby brother,” I sighed.  
“Yeah,” Dean nodded.  
"You okay?"  
"Don't, Mia."  
"Dean, it's okay to feel vulnerable. It means you're still human."  
"Well thank God for that," he grumbled.  
"Dean! Do you understand the amazing gift you have? I mean I would give anything-everything just to feel human again."  
"Can you even feel, Mia?"  
"Some."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't feel embarrassment. I don't feel shame, or regret. What I do feel…"  
"Yeah?" he asked, stepping closer.  
"Anger, joy, pride, humility, disgust...lust."

His lips smashed against mine, hungrily, as he grabbed hold of the back of my neck. But I couldn't. I felt guilty about what happened between me and Crowley. I pushed away and he looked at me confused.

“I can’t,” I sighed, bowing my head.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Dean...I have a confession...of a...betrayal.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“Back when I was with Crowley...I-” I sniffled. “I guess I was wrong when I said I couldn’t feel regret.”  
“You slept with him,” he groaned.  
“It was one moment of weakness, I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
“You’ve done this twice to me, and yet I can’t-” he got quiet and turned away from me.  
“Tell me you don’t want me. Make this easy for the both of us.”  
“I want to," he replied, taking a step closer. "I want to lie and say you mean nothing to me so you can turn around and just walk right out of my life...but I can’t. I can lie to anyone, but not you. Mia...I want you with me on every hunt…probably more than I want Sam there. More than that I...after we kissed...Mia, I don’t want to kiss anyone else’s lips ever again.”  
“Dean,” I whimpered. “Forgive me.”  
“Kiss me.”

I grabbed him by the flannel and pulled him close in a hungry kiss. He grabbed my thighs and hoisted me onto his torso, dipping his hands into my pants as he leaned me against the wall. I could feel him already getting hard.

"Fuck," I gasped as his lips pressed into my neck.  
"Mia...I love you."

I gasped and pulled away to look into his eyes. I could see there was truth. I almost cried because I love him too, but this leaves us vulnerable. I felt the tears running down my eyes as I pulled him into another kiss, my hands on either side of his face.

I felt my back hit the mattress and I was confused for a moment. I hadn't even realized he carried me upstairs. I rotated us so I was straddling his lap, my hands running down his torso. I wanted nothing more than to bed him in that very moment, to be met with his carnal hunger once more. The sting of my betrayal was still very heavy on my mind as well as the fear of what further damage I could do to him. As my hands found the handle of the demon blade, I decided I would not let myself be a constant threat to him or his family.

“Stop,” I sniffled, pushing him back. “I can’t do this. I am poison to you, Dean. I’m nothing more than a weakness, a weapon that anyone can use against you.”  
“Mia?”  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” I sniffled again, readying the demon blade.  
“No, don’t!”

But it was too late. I had already driven the blade deep into my abdomen and felt its sting in my soul. I gasped for air and fell against the pained hunter before me only moments before my eyes fell shut. When they opened again, I was cold and drawing breath, feelings I had not felt in a long time. I was in my human body once more...and I was in Purgatory.


	8. Cas...God?

\-----MIA’S POV-----

I had met a kind gentleman who sheltered me. His name was Benjamin and he knew as well as anyone how cruel this world can be to witches, especially mildly attractive ones. It felt like years had passed since I died and each day that would pass, I would speak of Dean. I would recount the moments we had together, the unspoken words between us, the love we shared. I would weep each day I was not with him.

“This Dean guy you keep talking about. Must be pretty special to send yourself to Purgatory for him.”  
“Yeah, he really is. Well, maybe now he can find happiness with Ben and Lisa.”  
“His family?”  
“The apple pie life he’s always wanted. I’m not an obstacle anymore and he can find happiness with them.”  
“What if he doesn’t?”  
“He will. He has to.”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----  
\-----SE 7: EP1-----

I was absorbed in the ritual Castiel held. I was in his vessel, trapped with Benny and many others from Purgatory. I was completely powerless against him and could not break free. The only thing I had was my voice, so I called out to him. I could see him faltering to my voice, but there were others calling to him. I’m not sure who, but the voice was deep and hushed at the same time. It almost frightened me, but I remained strong. I had to. This was my one chance at freedom. Why would I want to be free, though? Where would I go, what would I do? I sighed and decided to take up residence in the subconscious which is where I found memories of Ben and Lisa.

“He made them forget so they could be safe,” I whispered. “He’s truly the most selfless man on the face of the earth.”

I sat back and played the big screen of the past two or three years I was in Purgatory. Turns out it was only about a year I was gone. Time moves much slower down there. I saw Cas working with Crowley, Balthazar, and playing double agent. I sighed and shook my head, understanding where he came from. I understand wanting to right all the wrongs, but this was not the way to go about it. Playing God is wrong, Castiel. As that thought crossed my mind, I saw Cas heal a blind man.

“Cas,” I scoffed. “‘And if a blind man guides a blind man, both will fall into a pit.’ Isaiah 35:5. You are blind, Cas. You are not God.”  
“Too late,” the voices rang out. “Let us out. Let us out!”  
“They want their freedom. Your vessel is burning up, skin boiling. What are we doing here? Death? What is he doing here? Sam, Dean, Bobby? Who the hell are those two tied up?”  
“I control them,” Cas sighed.  
“For the moment,” Death replied.  
“Wait-uh, what older things?” Dean stuttered.  
“Long before God created angel and man, he made the first beasts. The Leviathans.”  
“Leviathans?”  
“I trust He found them entertaining, but He was concerned they’d chomp the entire petri dish. So He locked them away. Why do you think He created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now, Castiel has swallowed them. He’s the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home.”  
“Enough.”  
“Stupid little soldier you are.”  
“Why? Because I dared open a door that He shut? Where is He? I did a service taking His place.”  
“Service? Settling petty vendettas.”  
“No. I’m cleaning up one mess after another- selflessly.”  
“Quite the humanitarian,” Death mocked.  
“And how would you know? What are you, really? A flyswatter?”  
“Destined to swat you, I think.”  
“Unless I take you first.”  
“Really bought his own press, this one. Please, Cas. I know God and you, sir, are no God.”  
“Alright, put your junk away, both of you,” Dean finally spoke up. “Look, call him what you want, just kill him now.”  
“Alright, fine,” Death replied, ready to strike. Then Castiel broke his leash.  
“Shit,” I whispered.  
“Thank you. Shall we kickbox now? I had a tingle I’d be reaping someone very, very soon. Don’t worry-not you,” he called out, looking to the married couple who were still tied up.

In a flash, we were gone and in what appeared to be a campaign office. Cas wanted to punish the senator. I knew I needed to break free and soon. He went on a rampage and slaughtered every living thing in that damned office before blacking out. I saw my chance and took it, leaking out of his nose. I didn’t take time to look around, I just ran. I ran and ran until I smacked right into a tree and knocked myself out. When I awoke, I was in a hospital bed.

“Easy, miss,” the nurse soothed me.  
“Where am I?”  
“Sioux Falls. You must’ve hit your head pretty hard. Thank God those two kids found ya, huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“I’ll be back to check on you in a few.”  
“Hi,” my neighbor smiled.  
“Hello,” I replied. “I’m Mia.”  
“I’m Jody Mills. You’re in great hands, Dr. Gaines is great.”  
“I’m sure he is.”  
“You look troubled. Wanna share what’s on your mind? Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger than your closest friends.”  
“I hurt the man I love. Told him I was poison but...I don’t know.”  
“You should sit down and talk it out with him. See what’s really between you two.”  
“I don’t know-”  
“Trust me, I may not look it, but I’ve been through enough relationships to know a lot of the problems are caused by lack of communication.”  
“Thanks. I think I’m gonna take a siesta now.”  
“Good night,” she chuckled.


	9. Forgiveness...Kinda

After a few days of recovery, I was soon released. Felt nice being able to get up and walk around on my own without IVs and beeping monitors. I gathered my things from the nurse and found that my phone had died. Of course. I thanked her and went to the nearest motel to order a pizza. For some reason, I was starving. Once my phone had charged up, I went to take a shower to allow it time to blow up with notifications.

Once I was clean, I wiped the steam off of the mirror and stepped back in shock. My blonde hair had returned, my curves were in place again, and I even had the butterfly tattoo on my right shoulder. I was in my human body again. I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed the silence in the room. I went to check my phone and saw the seven missed calls from Dean and one voicemail from Sam. Shit. I hit play and almost dropped to my knees in pain when I heard his words.

“Mia. You...I have never seen Dean in such a wreck. He doesn’t talk, he barely sleeps! Don’t you ever show your face around here again. If you do...I’ll kill you myself.”  
“I’m so sorry, Sam,” I sighed.

\-----TIME LAPSE A YEAR-----

I sat back on the bed and contemplated giving Dean a call. Then I contemplated casting a spell to see where he was. Both options would involve me interfering with his pending happiness and I decided it was better to leave him be. After wallowing in self-pity, I decided to hit up a local bar. The music was nice and thankfully the bartender thought I was pretty and let me slide on the fake ID. As I calmed down and let loose a bit, the bartender brought me a cosmopolitan.

“Who bought it?” I asked.  
“Guy at the far end. Want me to toss it for ya?”  
“No. I’ll drink it.”  
“Alright.”  
“Thanks.” As I took the first sip, the guy got up and approached me.  
“You come here often?”  
“You’ve been staring me down since I first got here and that’s the best you got?”  
“Direct. I like it,” he slurred.  
“Thanks for the drink.”  
“You wanna dance?”  
“Nope.”  
“But I bought you a drink. Be awfully rude to turn me down. You don’t want to be rude, do you?”  
“Actually, I do,” I sighed, turning to face him. I then tossed the drink in his face.  
“Stupid bitch!”  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Dean scoffed, holding his hand.  
“You her keeper? Ah!”  
“And what makes you think I need keeping?” I asked, squeezing his balls.  
“No fights,” the bartender announced. “Take it outside like everyone else.”  
“Alright, I’m gone.”  
“Haven’t seen you in how long?” Dean asked.  
“I thought it’d be best if I stayed out of your way.”  
“Nice meat suit. Whose life you save this time?”  
“Nobody’s. This is my old vessel.”  
“How old?”  
“Couple years. I never thought I’d see it again. No Sam?”  
“Nah we, ugh...we had a falling out. I’m flying solo right now.”  
“Okay.” After a moment of awkwardness, I decided I should leave. “Well, I should get going. Got a big day tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. See ya.” I took three steps until he grabbed my wrist.

I turned to see the steely look in his eyes. I swallowed hard and nodded. We made our way back to my hotel room and I offered him a glass of water. He shook his head no, so I drank it. We sat and chatted about the past year or so since I left Cas’ brain through his nose. He was still upset, but it looked like he was on his way to forgiving me.

“I’m so sorry for what I did to you, Dean.”  
“You’re sorry,” he scoffed.  
“I don’t want to be something they can use against you!”  
“You don’t even know if that’s what would have happened!” There was a moment of silence between us when he licked his lips. “Take your panties off,” he mumbled.  
“W-What?”  
“Take. Your panties. Off.” I swallowed my pride and did as I was told. “Sit on the table.”  
“Here?”  
“Spread your legs.”  
“Oh my god!”

He dropped to his knees and dove his tongue between my folds, pressing into my g-spot. He was moving back and forth over the sensitive spot and I dug my fingers into his scalp. I hunched over and started rocking my pelvis into his face as he squeezed my thighs.

“I’ve wanted to taste you for so fucking long.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Fuck, you taste amazing. Cum on my tongue, Mia. I want all of it.”  
“Dean.”  
“Cum on it. Give it to me.”  
“Dean!”  
“Now!”  
“OH my god, Dean! AH!”

I shoved his face into my throbbing pussy as I screamed in pleasure. Fuck, this felt so goddamn good. I was brought to lie back as his fingers worked me down from my orgasm and was soon brought to lie on the bed. I sat up as he backed away and finished stripping himself. I was next. He ripped clean through my shirt and bra before sitting on the bed and bringing me to sit on his lap, facing the opposite way. Dean nibbled on my neck as he slid into me, unwrapped, and groped my breasts.

“Ah!”  
“Fuck. Feels good, right?”  
“Yes. Oooh, God.”  
“Aaah. Keep twisting your hips like that. Ride me.”  
“Mmm.”

I could feel him pulsing deep inside me. He was close and so was I. I silently begged him to be more than a one-and-done, but he was resilient. He grabbed my hips and angled them back a little further, causing me to arch my back. This position made my pussy even tighter on his throbbing cock. He was removed from me and I was flipped so that I was bent over on all fours. I screamed when he roughly shoved himself inside me.

“Dean!” I gasped.  
“Louder!”  
“DEAN!”  
“Fuck!”  
“AH!”

Time had passed and the emotions between us had faded. As I got dressed and packed my bag, Dean stepped out of the shower. He looked me up and down and...well, he looked disappointed but he also looked like he expected this. I sighed and went to leave when his words rang true in my ears.

“Don’t come back. Ever.”


	10. Old Habits

I was pacing back and forth, the small stick in my hand. I was practically hyperventilating as I waited the five minutes. When the timer went off, I looked down and almost threw up. I had to find him. I had hoped that Bobby’s was a good place to start. The Impala was gone, but I knocked anyways to see if he was there. When Dean answered the door, he looked pissed.

"Get out."  
"I deserve that," I sighed. "I deserve every ounce of your anger, spite, and hatred. I don't deserve any of your kindness, but I am begging you for your mercy."  
"Why do you look like you're about to throw up?"  
"I'm pregnant...and it's yours."  
"What? I mean how…how is that possible?"  
"When I came back from Purgatory, I thought I was still a demon because I was able to smoke out of Cas when he was weak. Dean, I'm nothing more than a witch...a human witch."  
“I...I mean I got fifty bucks on me, I-”  
“I’m not asking for your money, Dean,” I replied, motioning for him to put the money away. “I don’t want child support or anything like that. I got a job as a teacher and a house all on my own. Hell, I even have my own line of credit started. I just wanted to tell you and give you the opportunity to be a part of your child’s life.”  
“I don’t-”  
“It doesn’t have to be now. It doesn’t have to be a few months from now, it doesn’t have to be when the baby’s born, it doesn’t have to be ever if you don’t want it to be. I just felt that it would be wrong of me to not tell you.”  
“Where do you even live?”

\-----TIME LAPSE-----

“Suburbia?” Dean scoffed.  
“What? It’s a quiet neighborhood with a good school district and a park nearby.”  
“Mia, this is ridiculous. This kid can’t have a normal life, especially not with me in it.”  
“Ben and Lisa did.” Shit. Shouldn’t have said that.  
“You keep their names out of your mouth.”  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hit a nerve. Dean, it’s possible to have a family and be happy. You just have to let yourself be open to it.”  
“And if I’m not?”  
“Then you don’t have to be. I’ll be alright. Really.” I paused for a while and noticed he was shuffling around a bit on my front porch. “Dean. Would you like a drink?”

He nodded. I unlocked my door and turned on a couple lights before escorting him to the living room. He sat in the recliner and ran his hands up and down the arms, clearly anxious. I nodded to myself and poured him a glass of scotch. He chugged it and I refilled the glass. We repeated this a few times until he was able to speak again.

“If I was in the baby’s life...I’m not sure how often I’d be around.”  
“That’s okay,” I replied.  
“I’m serious. I don’t-can’t do Sunday night dinners every week, I-”  
“Dean,” I chuckled, holding his hand. “As much or as little as you want.”  
“Okay.”  
“You wanna crash here for the night? If it’s too weird, you can go.”  
“I don’t think I should.”  
“Okay. Well, I’ll see ya when I see ya.”  
“Yeah.”

He walked out into the rain and hopped in the Impala. It was getting dark so I locked my front door and went to wash out Dean’s glass. I went upstairs and got into some night clothes when I heard a knock at the door. I left the lights off but peered through the glass to see Dean standing in the rain. When I opened the door, he slammed into my lips. I pushed him back and he tried pulling me close, but I managed to keep him off of me.

“Dean,” I panted.  
“Tell me it doesn’t feel good.”  
“It feels amazing, but I can’t ask you to...every time we do this, you get hurt.”  
“I know. I’m willing to take that risk. I want this. Right here. Right now. Do you?”  
“Stop talking and kiss me.”

I was hoisted onto his torso as the door slammed shut. I moaned as my back made contact with the kitchen table and ripped his shirt open. Fuck, it felt good to touch him again. He moaned in my ear as I nibbled on his neck. I felt him yank my pants off and push his down and I gasped as he entered me.

“Dean!”  
“Ah!”  
“Don’t stop.”  
“Fuck!”

I moaned into his ear as he pushed my shirt up to lean down and suck on my breasts. They had been so sore lately and it felt so fucking good to have some release. As he thrusted harder into me, I pulled my shirt all the way off, along with his, and bit into his shoulder. I was panting as his pelvis was rubbing my clit, forcing me closer to the edge.

“Oooh,” I sighed, happily.  
“Talk to me.”  
“Dean. Oh, Dean.”  
“God,” he moaned through gritted teeth. “You’re the one habit I can never quit. I don’t wanna go.”  
“Then don’t. Stay...with me...inside me. Don’t stop.”  
“Oh, fuck! Right there.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck yeah.”  
“Yes. YEs. YES! AAAAH!”  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

I moaned deeply and loudly as he released into me. I could feel the same white, hot liquid that got me pregnant seeping into me. I leaned my head back and sighed happily as he continued thrusting inside me. I clawed at his back and licked my lips, happy to feel us connecting again. This time, I wouldn’t leave.

I could hear some blue jays nearby and realized I was waking up. I moved to stretch when I felt him beneath me, completely bare. I smiled and snuggled in closer as he drew pictures on my back. How long had he been awake? I felt him nuzzle into my hair and kiss my head. Wow, I had no idea how good this could feel.

“Did I wake you?” I asked.  
“No,” he replied. “I’ve been awake for an hour or so. Just didn’t have the heart to leave again.”  
“Mm.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Famished.”  
“Why don’t I go make us something to eat while you wake up?”  
“And you were making fun of suburbia.”  
“Bite me-Ah!”  
“Well you told me to,” I chuckled.  
“Alright, you little vampire,” he chuckled back.  
“Maybe you should wait to cook?”  
“What, again?”  
“Side effect of pregnancy. Hormones.”  
“Well, I’m not one to say no.”


End file.
